


Немного о простых табуретках

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [86]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Немного о простых табуретках

— Я прост как табуретка! — выдохнул Шульдих и хлопнул со всей дури дверью.

Кроуфорд пнул упомянутый предмет мебели с особенной жестокостью, практически воочию представляя себе, как проделывает то же самое с рыжий бестией.

Несчастная табуретка, не имея никаких средств для самозащиты, пала на бок, буквально являя собой очередную жертву "тирана и угнетателя".

— Прост он! Как же... — Кроуфорд поставил её обратно и сел, буквально поставил в колено-локтевую позу и придавил всей тяжестью свой пятой точки.

— До чего я докатился. Сублимирую свои желания на мебель от ИКЕЯ.

Последнее обстоятельство его почему-то задевало особенно сильно. Может быть, если бы это была табуретка, выполненная в турецком стиле какого-нибудь лохматого века за бешеные бабки, это бы Кроуфорда не так покоробило?

— С другой стороны, если ты прост как табуретка, то тебе не надо платить зарплату, тащить в постель...

— ... и использовать ты его будешь тоже как табуретку, а табуретка, насколько я знаю, читать мысли не умеет, — флегматично сообщил Фарфарелло, непонятно в какой момент удрученного монолога оказавшийся на кухне.

— Мать твою! — выдохнул Кроуфорд, от неожиданности подпрыгнув. — Ты бы хоть стучал, когда входишь.

— В собственном доме? — удивился Фарфарелло, не отвлекаясь от сосредоточенного приготовления себе бутерброда.

Кроуфорд от расстройства чувств утащил у отошедшего положить колбасу в холодильник берсерка только что приготовленный им собственноручно бутерброд и принялся жевать.

— Н-да, а я смотрю, тебя действительно на сей раз сильно достало, — прокомментировал Фарфарелло пропажу. — Если ты еду у берсерка не боишься красть. Твоё счастье, что это не мясо, а то пришлось бы мне тебя убить.

— Да иди ты, — вяло прошамкало начальство и горестно вздохнуло. — Я же тоже не железный. Ну, сколько можно? Вот возьму веревку и мыло, встану на эту клятую табуретку и повешусь, что вы тогда делать будете?

— Ну, понятно, что. От трупа избавляться.

Фарфарелло вздохнул и принялся готовить второй бутерброд.

— И ты тоже Брут?

— И я Цезарь, — не замедлил откликнуться берсерк. Но колбасу на место в холодильник сразу класть не пошел: второго бутерброда лишаться не хотелось. Он сел рядом с Кроуфордом и так же сосредоточенно начал жевать.

Немного молчаливого чавканья.

— Я знал, что меня никто не любит, — подвел черту оракул.

— Мир жесток, — кивнул Фарфарелло головой. – Кончай Гамлета из себя воображать. Ты у нас суровый топ, угнетатель рыжих табуреток и нагибатель красноволосых отморозков. Тебе не положено страдать той же хренью, что и рыжему.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему тебя психоаналитиком не взяли, — мрачно отозвался Кроуфорд. – Такой утешит так, что действительно о веревке и мыле задумаешься.

— Нет, — мотнул головой берсерк, — им моя внешность не подошла. Сказали, что я не буду вызывать доверия у потенциальных клиентов.

Кроуфорд вспомнил инцидент: восемнадцать трупов и все изувечены так, что патологоанатом без ста грамм не разберется, что и как. Передернул плечами.

— И что ты мне посоветуешь? – на всякий случай спросил он.

— Да пусть рыжий остынет, — благостно отозвался Фарфарелло. – Милые бранятся, только тешатся. Сам придет с повинной. И будет у тебя шоу: ходячая табуретка просит прощения.

— Если бы простая.

— Ну хорошо… Заводная и рыжая. Тебе от этого легче?

— Надо купить табуретку в антикварном салоне, а то как-то не соответствует… — вслух подумал Кроуфорд, одел очки, затянул галстук и отправился готовить Шульдиху ответную гадость.


End file.
